petrichor aftertaste
by Canocanopus
Summary: 'Tulis saja 43.' Sejak hari pertama mendengarnya, timbul pikiran yang penasaran dalam diri sang barista. Siapa nama asli gadis pelanggan setia kafe kecil itu? Namun, Heshikiri Hasebe hanya bisa memendam rasa dalam diam. Kali ini, dia harus mencoba melakukan sesuatu tentangnya. Modern Café AU, roleplay-based. in the rain series.


Langit senja baru saja menampakkan diri lagi, menyingkirkan awan kelabu yang telah usai mengirim rintik-rintik gerimis ke tanah bumi. Tetes-tetes dingin menembus kulit, memicu keinginan dalam hati untuk segera mencari sumber kehangatan, pelarian dari suhu rendah yang menyelimuti raga.

Terbayangi sinar surya yang cerah memancar keemasan, siluet dari kejauhan meloncat-loncat selagi berjalan. Genangan air di trotoar berusaha dia hindari, alasannya sedang malas mencuci sepatu bot yang dia kenakan. Jemari gadis muda itu menarik-narik tali jaketnya, memelintirnya hingga erat membelit telunjuknya, kemudian dilepaskannya lagi dan diulang dari awal. Sedang gugup, jelas terlihat dalam pandangan, ditambah rahangnya yang sibuk melumat bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan sang gadis saat sedang larut dalam pikirannya.

Hoshimi Akemitsu yang hanya sedang mencoba berlari dari beban pekerjaan yang mengejarnya, kini berjalan mencari inspirasi di tengah kota yang baru saja diguyur dari atas; usaha sia-sia melenyapkan stres karena diburu waktu yang membatasi. Editornya sudah meminta paruh kedua untuk novella terbarunya, dan dia masih kurang 3 bab lagi. Padahal lusa naskah tersebut sudah harus tiba di kantor penerbitan lewat email.

Sungguh, sungguh menyenangkan menjadi seorang penulis.

Sejenak berlalu, langkahnya melambat dan berhenti di atas genangan air hujan di trotoar. Riak berkecipuk menampilkan pantulan figur perempuan bersurai hitam sebahu, kini berdiri memandang sebuah papan nama yang sangat dikenalnya. Bangunan kecil yang dicat warna kuning lembut serupa mayones, menyelipkan keluar secercah aroma kaya kopi dan wangi manis kue-kue hangat, menarik hati pejalan kaki yang lewat.

Di depan Hoshimi kini adalah sebuah kafe kecil yang dia temukan tanpa sengaja beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika hendak berlindung dari hujan badai yang mendadak turun selagi berjalan pulang ke rumah. Kini, tempat itu menjadi langganannya, yang selalu menyediakannya menu-menu penggugah selera dan kenyamanan rasa rumah sendiri.

Oh, dan satu lagi.

Seorang barista bertubuh tinggi tegap, yang selalu melayaninya setiap kali kedatangannya. Sopan, namun setia menyambut dengan senyuman manis yang tulus, mengingatkan Hoshimi akan secangkir _vanilla latte_ yang dia pesan pada kunjungan pertamanya ke sini. Ramah mengundang, namun juga misterius. Menyulut rasa ingin tahu dari diri sang penulis belia, namun siapa dia untuk berani sok akrab dengan sang pemuda?

Suara bel riang berbunyi di atas pintu yang terdorong membuka, menandakan langkah Hoshimi memasuki kafe itu. Ramai, seperti biasa. Hangat menenangkan, seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa juga, barista muda itu berdiri di balik meja pelayanan, melayani rentetan pesanan yang terus bertambah. Perlahan, Hoshimi melangkah ke bagian belakang barisan pendek yang sedang menunggu giliran, selagi matanya menelusuri papan tulis tempat daftar menu diguratkan dengan kapur warna-warni pastel.

Sementara itu, sang barista muda yang bertugas saat itu baru saja kembali dari dapur, membawa sekantung penuh kue-kue kering dan secangkir affogato untuk pelanggan yang sedang dilayani; seorang pemuda yang mengetukkan jarinya ke permukaan meja counter, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksabaran.

Sang barista, Heshikiri Hasebe, menepukkan tangannya yang berkeringat ke celemek hijau, mengambil napas sejenak selagi rekan kerjanya mengambil alih pelayanan untuk sementara. Pipinya terasa sedikit pegal, lelah akan pekerjaan yang mewajibkannya menarik bibirnya dalam senyuman, seperti otot-ototnya sudah terpaku dalam posisi seperti itu.

Mencatat pesanan, menerima pembayaran, membuatkan pesanan...seperti itulah rutinitas kesehariannya. Seakan tak ada variasi yang bisa membuatnya setidaknya merasakan sedikit kejutan dalam tugasnya.

Sungguh, sungguh menyenangkan menjadi seorang pelayan biasa.

"Ayo jangan melamun lagi, Heshi~" pria berambut hitam legam di belakangnya tersenyum lebar, poni panjangnya menutupi mata kanannya yang dia tutupi dengan penutup mata medis. Di luar pekerjaan, Shokudaikiri Mitsutada biasanya lebih memilih memakai penutup mata hitam untuk menutupi luka di mata kanannya, namun mungkin hal itu akan menakuti pelanggan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Hasebe," sang pemuda menggerutu pelan.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya sebelum kau mau memanggilku Micchan!" ujar Mitsutada selagi berjalan menuju dapur, suara hangatnya terdengar mengiringinya. Hasebe hanya menghembuskan napas penat sebelum kembali ke meja pelayanan. Walau begitu, terasa rasa lelahnya sedikit terangkat sedikit dari bahunya ketika melihat pelanggan yang kini sedang melamun menatap papan menu.

"Selamat sore, bisa saya bantu mencatat pesanan Anda?" Ia tersenyum lebar kepada sang perempuan belia; senyumnya kali ini benar-benar tulus dari hati, bukan yang seperti biasanya ia kenakan. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak kaget ketika suara Hasebe mencapainya. Terlalu lama melihat-lihat, tanpa sadar di depan sang gadis sudah tak ada orang lagi.

Di tengah kegugupannya, mata mereka bertemu; ungu amethyst, tajam menembus jiwa, dan hitam kecoklatan, berkilau sewarna mocha, namun hal itu justru membuat Hoshimi makin gugup. Takut menghambat barisan, pikirnya—ah tidak, di belakangnya tak ada barisan lagi, untunglah.

"E-eh, _iced decaf americano_ kalau begitu. Ukuran XL, ekstra es, minta 2 bungkus gula juga."

Entah mengapa, mengucapkan pesanan dengan lancar saja sudah membuatnya super lega, seakan dia telah menyelamatkan dunia. Padahal juga sebelumnya dia selalu memesan hal yang sama, tak mengerti lagi kenapa hari ini rasanya berbeda. Tak lupa, dia menyunggingkan senyum hangat dan berkata, "Terima kasih ya."

Terkadang, Hoshimi merasa tergelitik untuk menyisipkan nama sang barista di ujung kalimat yang selalu dia ucapkan itu. Hasebe, seperti yang tertulis di plat nama pegawainya. Lelaki itu selalu melayaninya setiap kali dia berkunjung, dia pikir setidaknya hal kecil itu cukup untuk menyenangkan hati sang barista. Namun, setiap saat itu juga hatinya melarang.

Ucapkan hal yang perlu saja, hatinya berbisik. Lainnya cukup kau timbun saja.

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Tulis saja di gelasnya—"

"—43, kan? Dibaca Yo-san?"

Hasebe tertawa melihat mata pelanggan mudanya membulat di wajahnya yang terlihat terkejut. Tentu saja Hasebe hapal dengannya; hanya sang gadis yang selalu meminta gelasnya untuk dituliskan angka alih-alih nama. Angka 43, jika dibaca dalam bahasa Jepang, adalah 'yo san'. Jika digunakan pada seorang perempuan, artinya 'Nona Yo'. Jujur saja, dia menganggap permainan kata itu imut. Walau begitu, sudah lama Hasebe ingin tahu akan nama asli sang nona muda itu.

"Totalnya sekian, ya. Mohon ditunggu sebentar," ucapnya setelah memasukkan harga di mesin kasir. Ia mengambil struk, lalu menaruhnya di baki pembayaran di depan sang pelanggan, sebelum kemudian berlalu ke dapur.

 _Decaf_...ekstra es...plus dua bungkus gula, tangannya meraih dua bungkus kecil berisi gula pasir dari kotak bungkusan gula. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika menyadari keadaan cuaca di luar.

Rasanya sudah cukup dingin, dan nona Yo itu meminta ekstra es?

Sementara itu, di meja pelayanan, si nona yang dimaksud juga baru saja teringat akan hujan yang masih turun di luar.

"Minuman dengan ekstra es di saat hujan begini? Deadline bisa berpengaruh pada rasionalitas seorang pekerja, rupanya," Hoshimi merutuki diri sendiri. Hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan semoga dia tidak terkena flu setelah pulang dari sini, haha.

"Satu _iced americano_ , _decaf_ , ekstra es, ditambah 2 bungkus gula." Seketika, di depan Hoshimi, Hasebe menaruh segelas besar berisi kopi hitam kecoklatan, di sebelahnya ada 2 bungkus gula kecil.

"Ah, dan bonus _kairo_ untuk pemesanan minuman dengan ekstra es hari ini."

Hoshimi mendongak memandang sang barista dan sebuah kemasan berbentuk kotak yang disodorkan di atas telapak tangannya, lagi-lagi merasa bingung dan dikagetkan.

Bonus _hot pack_ untuk sebuah minuman dingin? Agak—tidak, terlalu kontradiktif. Matanya menatap sang barista yang masih tersenyum hangat layaknya seseorang yang profesional. Lengkungan tulus bibirnya rupanya menular, karena setelah itu Hoshimi ikut tersenyum lebar, bahagia mendapat kejutan lagi dari sang barista.

Perlahan, tangannya bergerak mengambil pesanannya beserta bonus yang diberikan. Dengan anggukan kecil, bibirnya mengucapkan, "Terima kasih!"

"—Kak Hasebe."

 _Hah?_

"S-sama-sama...?"

Hasebe hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil memperbaiki gesturnya yang sempat goyah tadi. Pemuda itu sempat terperangah, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah.

Sementara itu, Hoshimi kelihatannya baru sadar apa yang salah.

"A-ah, m-maaf! Tadi tidak sengaja, tolong lupakan!"

Setelah itu, sang gadis masih mencicitkan kata 'maaf!' sekali sebelum buru-buru melipir pergi. Agak lucu sebenarnya, Hasebe ingin sekali mendapat nama asli nona 43 itu, tapi malah dia duluan yang memanggilnya. Bukan rahasia memang, tapi jarang sekali ada pelanggan yang langsung menyebutkan namanya.

Walau begitu, Hasebe sendiri sebenarnya sadar, setelah berkali-kali kunjungan pelanggan muda tersebut, ia mulai memperlakukannya dengan sedikit lebih spesial.

Tidak apa-apa kan, memberi bonus untuk pelanggan tetap?

~~~~~~

"Kedengaran, lho. Kau memanggilnya. Apa-apaan kau ini? Makanya kontrol dirimu kalau berbicara. Lihat saja, wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman saat mendengarnya. Selanjutnya apa kau yakin masih mau mampir ke sini? Ah, tapi kopi di sini enak, masa aku harus cari tempat lain? Wahai diriku, mengapa kau bodoh sekali?"

Mungkin jika gumaman monolog singkatnya terdengar, dia sudah menerima pandangan aneh dari pelanggan lain, namun untungnya saat itu Hoshimi sudah duduk di meja di pojok interior kafe, seperti biasanya. Kesal pada dirinya yang memalukan, tanpa sadar dia hampir saja membanting laptop yang dia keluarkan dari tas nya ke atas meja.

Selagi menunggu _booting up_ , dia menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja, dahinya berkerut pening.

Ingin rasanya ia mengubur diri saja.

Sudahlah, pekerjaannya masih banyak. Ketika dia mendongak lagi, _wallpaper_ bergambar ilustrasi karyanya menyambut pandangannya. Satu tangannya membuka dokumen _draft_ novella yang hampir selesai, tangan lainnya memutar-mutar pensil di atas lembaran buku catatan yang terbuka, permukaannya penuh ditulisi konsep-konsep paragraf karangannya.

2 jam berlalu, masih ada 1 bab epilog menunggu untuk ditulis, minumannya sisa setengah gelas, lehernya pegal, dan matanya mulai kabur akibat terlalu lama menatap intens layar laptop. Iris hitam mocha-nya beredar mengitari pemandangan sekelilingnya, sekalian mencari inspirasi yang siapa tahu muncul.

Ketika mata ungu amethyst Hasebe melirik ke luar jendela, air sudah berhenti mengguyur dari langit. Butir-butir tetesan hujan di kaca membiaskan kuning cerah cahaya matahari sore membentuk pelangi tipis. Senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahnya. Setidaknya setelah hujan pun akan ada pelangi indah yang menghiasi langit, seperti sedikit demi sedikit pelanggan yang puas menikmati udara lembab di luar setelah menghirup aroma secangkir kopi yang menghangatkan raga. Efeknya luar biasa memuaskan baginya yang berhasil melayani mereka.

Kafe itu kini mulai sepi, pelanggan yang masih duduk di tempat masing-masing seru mengobrol atau memainkan gadget-nya. Mata Hasebe menyapu seisi ruangan...kemudian bertemu dengan nona 43 yang duduk di ujung ruangan. Tatapan tak terduga, berlangsung selama sekian detik, rasanya seperti saling menatap selama setengah jam sendiri.

Otomatis, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke objek lain. Kejadian tadi masih membekas baginya, dia tidak ingin terlihat menampakkan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Sesuatu yang baru dirasanya tumbuh di dalam dirinya.

Hangat menyelimuti raga, lembut dan manis rasanya; bagaikan menikmati secangkir _caramel macchiato_ di saat hujan.

"Heshi?" suara sahabatnya yang memanggil dirinya dari dapur menariknya kembali dari alam lamunan. Dihampirinya pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang kini sedang mencampurkan bahan-bahan minuman. _Decaf cappucino_ dengan substitusi susu almond, sepertinya.

"Perhatianmu sepertinya sering kabur ke mana-mana hari ini," Mitsutada berujar, menuang campuran kopi ke dalam gelas kertas.

"Aku tak tahu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang beda dari diriku hari ini."

"Kau sakit perut?"

"Jelas tidak, bodoh. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Entah, mungkin hari ini terlalu banyak hal-hal baru yang menimpa—"

"Ah, dengan nona 43-mu?" Mitsutada memotong cepat, dan secepat itu juga Hasebe terdiam. Seketika, wajahnya terasa panas lagi. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya, mengundang tawa renyah dari pria berpenutup mata tersebut.

"Jam kerjamu sudah selesai kan? Dekati dia, sana," Mitsutada berujar sambil membuat campuran minuman lagi.

"Kelihatannya sang nona sedang stres berat. Kau pernah menanyakan apa pekerjaannya? Tapi menurutku dia terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang pegawai kantoran."

"Kau pikir aku punya keberanianmu untuk menyapa gadis yang belum kukenal?" Hasebe menggerutu. Mitsutada terkadang memang suka menyapa gadis-gadis di jalan saat mereka pulang bersama, melontarkan kalimat-kalimat 'keren'-nya yang entah kenapa bisa membuat mereka semua terkikik geli yaampunmuaksekalirasanya—

" _Caramel macchiato_ , sedikit tambahan gula dan saus karamel, dan taburan kayu manis, enak loh. Dan minuman favoritmu juga, _cappucino_ dengan substitusi susu almond."

Di tengah renungannya, dua gelas kertas ukuran L ditaruh di meja counter di sebelahnya. Mitsutada tersenyum lebar, wajahnya seakan memancarkan cahayanya sendiri.

"Aku sudah sering membuatmu melihatku menggoda orang asing di jalan. Sekarang giliranmu mendapatkan seseorang yang sama baiknya dengan dirimu," ucapnya.

"Jangan biarkan hidupmu dirundung penyesalan. Percayalah, rasanya sepahit _americano_ yang selalu dipesan Nona 43-mu."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hatsyii!"

"Argh, jangan pilek sekarang dong! Baca kondisi sedikit bisa tidak sih, Tubuhku?"

"Aish, di saat sedang dikejar-kejar begini...benar-benar deh."

Sang gadis terus saja menggerutu pelan dan melemparkan tatapan dingin ke orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang dengan seenaknya menertawakan dirinya. Cukup efektif juga, mengingat wajahnya yang semrawut dan kantung matanya yang tebal menggantung memancarkan aura serupa mayat hidup.

Sepasang bola mata beriris hitam berkilau bergulir pelan di balik kelopaknya, mengalihkan arah pandang kepada bungkusan _hot pack_ yang diletakkan di sebelah gelas kosongnya. Tak tahan akan dinginnya udara, Hoshimi mengambil kemasan bujur sangkar tersebut. Dengan ganas menggigit ujung plastik tersebut dan menyobeknya terbuka. Sungguh elegan.

"Fuwa...hangatnya!" ujar Hoshimi dengan ekspresi nyaman, selagi kedua telapak tangannya beradu saling menggosokkan lembaran _hot pack_ tersebut.

 _Sehangat senyuman sosok yang memberikan ini padaku tadi._

Selagi mengambil _hot pack_ kedua dari kemasan dan menggosok-gosoknya lagi, gadis tersebut kembali memandang layar di depannya. Sang penulis muda menghembuskan napas keras, mencoba mendorong keluar dan melempar jauh-jauh stres yang berpusar di dalam kepalanya.

"Yah, saatnya kerja lagi, Akemitsu," gumamnya. Dengan enggan, dia menaruh kedua _hot pack_ tersebut di dalam kedua saku jaket merahnya. Editornya kali ini tidak sabaran sekali...yah, walaupun kenyataannya semua editor yang pernah menangani karyanya memang selalu seperti itu. Tipikal sekali.

Hanya butuh beberapa paragraf lagi, bagian penutup yang harus cukup menyentuh untuk mengakhiri epilog dari cerita yang memainkan emosi dari bab pertama. Sebenarnya ironis, dirinya, yang hanya mau menikmati karya sarat aksi dan misteri, menulis kisah romansa manis berbalut sedikit bumbu kesedihan, yang dibalas kenyamanan dari seorang tokoh yang awalnya hanya tokoh sampingan. Sekarang, mereka bergantung di antara 2 pilihan klasik: akhir bahagia, atau derita.

"Paragraf ketiga, baris dua, kau melakukan kesalahan ketik di sana."

Kepalanya belum pernah berputar secepat itu.

Di sana, berdiri di belakangnya, barista yang selalu melayaninya, kini membungkuk menatap layar laptop, kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang dua gelas minuman. Bibir lembutnya terus bergerak, memberitahunya kesalahan-kesalahan yang terlihat pada naskah yang terpampang di depannya.

Dia tidak lagi mengenakan celemek hijau dan kemeja hitam seragam kerjanya; tubuhnya kini terbalut jaket tebal berwarna beige dengan tudung warna hijau zaitun, kaus ungu dengan tepian leher kuning di dalamnya, dan celana jeans biru.

Biasa saja, memang, tapi…

"Kau keberatan bila aku menemanimu di sini?" tiba-tiba pemuda itu bertanya sopan, senyum hangatnya tidak juga meninggalkan wajahnya.

Tak menemukan apapun yang bisa diucapkan sebagai penolakan, Hoshimi mempersilahkan sang pemuda duduk di kursi di sisi lain meja kecil itu. Gadis itu memperhatikan bagaimana setiap gerakannya terlihat seperti diperhitungkan baik-baik: pelan, hati-hati, namun tetap memikat, entah mengapa.

Hasebe, tak merasa telah melakukan apapun yang aneh, hanya bisa menatap balik kedua iris coklat kehitaman yang bersinar lembut ditimpa cahaya matahari, membias cerah dari sisi lain kaca di sebelah mereka. Wajah gadis di depannya menunjukkan raut terkejut yang terpeta jelas, gesturnya kaku tak bergerak. Seperti saat insiden kecil mereka terjadi beberapa jam sebelumnya, ada sedikit rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Menambah warna-warni yang memancar dari sosoknya.

"Kulihat sepertinya kau terlalu terkejut menerima kehadiranku di sini," ucap sang barista muda.

"Tidak, tidak! Hanya saja…"

Menggantung di belakang lidahnya, terikat erat tak mau dilepas. Kata-kata apa yang sebenarnya Hoshimi ingin ucapkan? 'Aku penasaran'? 'Terpesona'? 'Jatuh pada dirimu di pandangan pertama'?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini efek novella roman picisan sialan itu. Menulis cerita semacam itu bisa juga mempengaruhi rasionalitasmu.

Hasebe, sementara itu, enggan memecah kesunyian. Jika bukan karena kata-kata Mitsutada yang terbayang dalam kepalanya, dia mungkin sudah berlari keluar, langsung pulang ke rumah, dan mengambil cuti seminggu untuk mengistirahatkan jantungnya yang berdebar terlalu keras saat itu.

"Aku…aku hampir selalu mendapat giliranmu melayani saat aku ingin memesan," Hoshimi akhirnya berucap pelan. "Kau…tidak seperti pelayan yang lain. Semua staf di kafe ini ramah, suka mengajakku mengobrol, tapi dirimu…berbeda. Kau ramah, tapi juga misterius dan membuatku tertarik untuk mencari tahu tentangmu. Maaf kalau kedengarannya seperti penguntit atau apa, tapi jujur, aku hanya…penasaran tentang dirimu."

Ingin rasanya Hoshimi menjepit kepalanya di antara layar dan keyboard laptopnya setelah berbicara sepanjang itu. Apa yang sekarang dia alami, yang dia pikirkan, yang dia rasakan dalam hati…semuanya asing. Dia tak mengenal maupun pernah merasakan hal seintens ini sebelumnya, dan dia takut akan pendapat pemuda di depannya tentang dirinya. Namun kemudian, terdengar suara tawa lembut nan renyah mengalun hingga telinganya.

"Sama sepertiku, sebenarnya. Kau pikir kau tak akan merasa penasaran jika seseorang mengenalkan dirinya padamu sebagai sebuah angka?"

Hasebe tersenyum lebar, wajahnya merona gembira.

"Kau memberiku sepasang angka untuk ditulis sejak kunjungan pertamamu. Kau selalu duduk di tempat ini setiap kedatanganmu. Kau hampir selalu memesan _decaf iced americano_ , dengan tambahan 2 bungkus gula. Jujur saja, setiap kunjunganmu dapat ditebak, namun dirimu sendiri tak bisa diprediksi, menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia yang memikatku."

Hasebe masih belum melunturkan senyum hangatnya dari wajahnya, namun kini tatapannya lebih terfokus ke gadis di depannya. Hoshimi, sementara itu merasa pipinya makin memanas. Tak disangka rutinitas biasanya bisa membuat seseorang sebegitu terpikatnya.

"'Di mana rumahnya? Seperti apa kehidupannya? Apakah kisah hidupnya terefleksikan dalam pahit _americano_ kesukaannya?' Pikiranku semakin aktif bertanya-tanya seiring bertambahnya jumlah kunjunganmu ke sini."

"Maka dari itu, aku membawa…ini. Kupikir aku bisa menyogokmu berbicara dengan ini."

Hoshimi melihat tangan Hasebe mendorong salah satu gelas kertas yang dia bawa ke depan sang gadis. Tertulis ' _caramel macchiato, ext. sugar, caramel, cinnamon_ ' di badan gelas tersebut, dan aroma manis menguar dari dalamnya.

"Kayu manis? Aku baru mendengar _caramel macchiato_ yang ditaburi kayu manis," Hoshimi berujar sambil tertawa.

"Yah, di belahan dunia lain orang sudah membuat kopi yang dicelupi _marshmallow._ Abad ke-21 harus diisi dengan inovasi baru," Hasebe membalas, juga sambil tertawa.

Sontak, bagian dalam raga sang penulis muda semakin terpengaruh; tumbuh sesuatu yang rasanya semanis aroma kopi dalam gelas di depannya.

"Kau tahu kan, aku hanya memesan _americano_ di sini?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Memangnya siapa yang selama ini mengantarkan semua americano itu padamu, Nona Yo-san?" tanya Hasebe, senyum hangatnya terkembang lebar.

"Tapi, kupikir dirimu lebih pantas meminum sesuatu yang sama manisnya denganmu."

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar, membeku di detik-detik terakhir yang berlangsung di depan matanya. Jantung sang gadis muda berdegup sekencang derap lari seekor kuda, memompa darah ke pipinya yang semakin merona, wajahnya yang semakin panas, tubuhnya yang bergetar karena kegugupan.

Seluruh jiwa raganya kacau sekacau-kacaunya.

Dan anehnya, dia menikmatinya.

"K-kau terlalu baik...terima kasih," tuturnya terbata-bata.

"Sama-sama," Hasebe membalas sambil tersenyum makin lebar. Kemudian, dia mengulurkan telapak tangannya dan menjabat singkat tangan Hoshimi.

"Heshikiri Hasebe, mahasiswa tahun ketiga, hanya seorang pekerja paruh waktu biasa," ucapnya. "Dan aku akan sangat merasa terhormat jika aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, Nona."

Perlahan, jari-jemari sang pemuda mendorong layar laptop yang sudah mati hingga tertutup, wajahnya benar-benar memancarkan tekad untuk menjalankan seluruh kata-kata yang barusan dia ucapkan. Hoshimi, awalnya mematung di tempat, sebelum sontak dia memasukkan seluruh barang-barangnya ke tas ranselnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan kecepatan yang mengagetkan.

"Tenang saja, Nona. Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa," Hasebe tertawa selagi mereka berjalan keluar kafe kecil tersebut.

Sinar lembut menyambut mereka, cerah berkilauan bagaikan lautan hangat, setia mengantarkan sensasi nyaman menenangkan. Genangan air hujan di jalan memantulkan penampakan dunia di atas, langit senja terang berawan menghiasi permukaan bumi dengan spektrum warna merah, kuning, dan jingga menyala. Alam hari ini kelihatannya sedang bermurah hati menyelimuti kedua insan yang kini berdiri bersebelahan tersebut.

"…--emitsu."

"Akemitsu. Hoshimi Akemitsu. Tahun ini lulus SMA, dan aku si cewek 43 yang sudah merepotkanmu selama ini," ucapnya, senyumnya merekah besar.

"Senang akhirnya bisa mengenalmu, Kak Hasebe."

Hasebe terpana memandang gadis di depannya. Setelah sekian lama, nama asli sang gadis terungkap baginya. Misteri yang tersimpan oleh masa yang terlalu panjang sudah mendapat jawabannya.

Sekarang, Hasebe masih bertanya-tanya, tentang seberapa lama lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mengetahui apa yang sudah ditetapkan dalam masa depan yang menanti mereka.

Namun, untuk saat ini dia akan menjalani dan menikmatinya perlahan saja. Karena seperti kopi yang berkualitas, hasil yang memuaskan hanya akan muncul melalui proses yang panjang. Pelangi yang indah hanya akan muncul setelah hujan yang deras melanda.

Aroma setelah hujan hari ini, lembut semanis _caramel macchiato_ , hangat menyelimuti kedua sosok yang kini berjalan bersama.

~~~~~~~~

 _"...apa kau kedinginan? Sini."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa?"_

 _"Iya lah. Tanganku habis kumasukkan ke kantong mantel, di dalamnya ada Kairo darimu. Kalau tanganku jadi dingin habis memegang tanganmu, tinggal kumasukkan lagi."_

 _"Ah, begitu. Maaf ya."_

 _"Tak apa. Kau sudah memberiku hot pack. Tak ada salahnya jika aku membagi sedikit kehangatannya. Sini, tanganmu."_

 _"...terima kasih."_

 _"Sama-sama."_

~~~~~~~~~~

' _Macchiato…sendirian atau berdampingan, hidup sepatutnya tetap penuh arti._ '

 _-Dee Lestari, 'Filosofi Kopi'_


End file.
